Many boats, dinghies, or other small craft are only used on an occasional basis. When it is not being used, the size of the craft presents a storage problem, and this also often makes it difficult to transport. For example, most large pleasure boats carry a dinghy for use as a tender, and this occupies a large amount of valuable deck space or other room while it is stowed onboard. Even if it is stored in a land-bound garage or shed, the owner usually wishes that it took up less space. A similar problem occurs when the boat is transported over the road. Even a relatively small craft may present serious handling problems when it becomes necessary to lift this onto the vehicle, and it is almost always necessary to provide some special arrangement--a roof rack or trailer, for example--to carry the boat, and this uses up space which could otherwise be used to carry baggage or equipment.
Attempts to overcome these problems have taken various forms, usually with limited success. For example, some have turned to inflatable boats, but these often lack real durability, and require so much time and effort to inflate and assemble that many are simply left permanently inflated; furthermore, the hull forms of most inflatables are totally unsuited for rowing or sailing, which limits their utility for many applications. Similarly, collapsible boats also lack durability and are difficult to set up, and furthermore are frequently deficient in seaworthiness. In short, these approaches require compromises in the hull structure which are so great that the end result varies widely from the ideal form and character for a small boat.
Another approach which has been proposed involves providing a boat with a rigid (i.e., non-collapsible) hull of generally conventional form, and making this in two sections so that it can be broken down for storage or transport. An article entitled "J. P. Downs Memorial Bifurcating Dinghy" in the January 1977 issue of Rudder Magazine shows plans for a boat which illustrates this. The boat is constructed of plywood, and there are bow and stern sections. The bow section is provided with a flat rear bulkhead and the stern section is provided with a flat forward bulkhead, and these are butted up against one another and secured together to assemble the boat. The two sections can be taken apart, and the bow section nests within the stern section for stowage. The disassembled halves will also float, and can be used independently as small craft.
While this approach is superior to inflatable or collapsible craft in many respects, particularly from the standpoint of providing a seaworthy and durable hull which is of a satisfactory form for rowing or sailing, these previous attempts have exhibited serious deficiencies. Perhaps the most significant of these has been the weakness of the connection between the two hull halves. For example, in the "J. P. Downs" design noted above, the connection is made by hinges and pins across the top of the joined bulkheads, and latches on the bottom of the hull. Alternatively, there is a simple bolt-joint system. Simply put, the interconnection which is provided by either of these arrangements is inadequate to prevent the hull sections from working back and forth relative to one another when the boat is in a seaway. At the least, this is a constant annoyance when rowing or sailing the boat, and at worst it presents a serious wear problem and the potential for eventual failure with catastrophic consequences. These deficiencies have been serious enough to prevent the concept of a two-piece rigid hull from reaching its full potential.
Accordingly, there is a need for a rigid hulled boat having two-piece construction such that the boat can be broken down for storage or handling, yet which is provided with a structure for joining the two halves so that these cannot work back and forth relative to one another. Furthermore, there is a need for a boat having such a structure which is sufficiently durable to provide the boat with an extended working life, and to obviate safety hazards which would precipitate from wear of the joint between the two halves. Still further, there is a need for a boat having such a joint which can be constructed of fiberglass or other resinous materials which are commonly employed in modern boat construction.